


i know that's not the way most people meet

by the_risen_and_the_fallen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Louis, Fluff, Interviews, M/M, Skype, YouTube, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_risen_and_the_fallen/pseuds/the_risen_and_the_fallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Известный исполнитель Гарри Стайлс не понимает, почему ему приписывают роман с начинающим актером Луи Томлинсоном, поэтому решает во всем разобраться. По скайпу. В прямом эфире. И Джимми Киммел сидит рядом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know that's not the way most people meet

**Author's Note:**

> Решила перенести работу сюда, если фикбук вдруг снова кракнется. Всегда стоит иметь запасной вариант, не так ли? :)  
> Не ищите тут особого смысла. Это просто маленький миленький глупый фанф.

\- Напомни мне, почему я делаю это?

Лу недовольно цокнула и стукнула его кисточкой по носу. 

\- Я же просила, не разговаривай, пока я не закончу, - пробурчала она, продолжая накладывать сценический грим.

\- Извини, Лу. Так вот, Эль, почему я делаю это?

Лу закатила глаза, а Элеонор, наконец, отвлеклась от своего смартфона и подошла ближе. Теперь она стояла у него за спиной, и Гарри мог видеть ее отражение в зеркале. 

\- Мы же говорили об этом, Гарри, - тяжело вздохнула девушка. – Твой альбом на подходе, и нам нужен сильным пиар-ход. Что-то необычное и интересное. Вот мы и решили, что «день Стайлса» - это отличный вариант. 

\- То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что восемь часов в прямом эфире – это отличный вариант? – Лу, наконец, закончила, и теперь Гарри мог свободно выражать свое возмущение, не боясь попасть под горячую руку стилистки. 

\- Для тебя – нет. Для твоей репутации – да, - пожала плечами Элеонор. – Гарри, пожалуйста, такого еще никто не делал. Просто расслабься и будь самим собой. Парни тоже будут принимать участие во всем этом, так что, думаю, ты сможешь как-то пережить сегодняшний день. Придет много твоих друзей, ну и вы просто будете дурачиться, ведущие придумают пару конкурсов. Ничего такого. Все очень пристойно, я об этом позаботилась. 

Гарри провел рукой по волосам и тяжело вздохнул. 

\- Сам Джимми Киммел[1] будет одним из ведущих. Ты знаешь, народ его любит, у него потрясающие рейтинги. 

Гарри Стайлс, один из самых преуспевающих молодых исполнителей двадцать первого века, просто ненавидел, когда за него что-то решали. Возможно, идея с «днем Стайлса» не была такой плохой, но Гарри не готов был целых восемь часов находится в прямом эфире. Кроме этого, вся суть была в том, что сам Гарри не знал, что ему придется делать. Ему сообщили, что будет несколько сменных ведущих и достаточное количество знаменитостей, с которыми он знаком. Все эти люди будут придумывать какие-то конкурсы, в которых Гарри должен будет участвовать. 

Элеонор Колдер, его агент, уже сказала ему, что трансляция будет на Youtube, и там, разумеется, будут небольшие перерывы, во время которых у Гарри будет пара минут, чтобы сходить в туалет, перекусить и подправить мейк, но все остальное время он должен будет находиться перед экранами и делать так, чтобы людям хотелось на него смотреть. Хотелось его слушать. Хотелось продолжать быть с ним, вместо того, чтобы закрыть вкладку. Иногда Гарри казалась, что вся его блядская жизнь состоит из того, что он пытается удержать внимание публики. 

Парни будут рядом, хоть какое-то облегчение. Хоть формально он и выступал, как соло-исполнитель, на самом деле, на всех его концертах всегда играли одни и те же ребята. Найл Хоран на гитаре, Зейн Малик управлялся с ударной установкой, а Лиам отвечал за клавишные. Иногда Гарри казалось, что он бы уже давно умер от одиночества без этих ребят. Они вместе ездили в туры и выступали на всех концертных площадках от Рио до Токио, так что да, они были отличной командой. Гарри постоянно предлагал Эль создать что-то типа группы, чтобы ребята тоже могли быть частью чего-то, а не просто музыкантами, но кто будет тратить деньги на раскрутку новой группы, когда имя «Гарри Стайлс» уже популярно?

Эль похлопала его по плечу и улыбнулась:

\- Расслабься, малыш, это будет здорово, вот увидишь.

И, конечно же, конечно же, это было нихуя не здорово.

Гарри чувствовал себя маленькой обезьянкой, жонглирующей апельсинами. Словно он был в цирке, а люди пришли посмотреть специально на малютку-макаку. За прошедшие три часа он уже успел потанцевать индийские танцы; продефелировать по подиуму под руку с Клаудией Шиффер; покраснеть, слушая, как Эд Ширан рассказывает про их многочисленные совместные косяки; покраснеть еще раз, игнорируя пошлые комментарии Ника Гримшоу; поучаствовать в боях подушками в команде с Найлом против Лиама и Зейна. Их разгромили подчистую, и Гарри, выплевывая перья, молился всем богам, чтобы этот день поскорее окончился. 

Когда Гарри дали несколько минут, чтобы передохнуть( Ширан пел что-то из своего нового альбома, так что про Стайлса забыли на какое-то время), Эль подлетела к нему и заключила в объятья.

\- У нас аудитория в четыре миллиона, и с каждой минутой людей становится все больше и больше. Я не знаю, что происходит, но просто продолжай делать то, что ты делаешь, - она улыбнулась и подала ему бутылку с водой.

\- Продолжать выставлять себя идиотом на глазах у чертовски огромного количества людей? – недоуменно спросил Гарри после того, как сделал несколько глотков.

\- То, что ты не умеешь танцевать индийские танцы, не делает тебя идиотом. Я уверена, люди считают твое отсутствие грации довольно милым дополнением к твоим кудряшкам и этим ямочкам, - пропела Элеонор, похлопывая его по щеке. – Дуй на сцену, зайка, твой выход. И Гарри…

Стайлс обернулся и вопросительно посмотрел на своего агента. 

\- Киммел - непредсказуемый сукин сын, так что заранее прости его. 

Гарри не совсем понял, что она имела ввиду, но просто кивнул и вернулся обратно, к многомилионной публике. Он широко улыбнулся и сел в кресло напротив Джимми Киммела, который сменил Гримшоу на посту ведущего. Ребята сидели на диване возле кресла Гарри и негромко переговаривались между собой.

\- Итак, Гарри, - начал ведущий после приветствия и обоюдного обмена любезностями. – Я уверен, что все зрители ждут этого момента. Я говорю про ту часть, где мы обсуждаем твои отношения. 

Гарри постарался улыбнуться как можно приветливее и дружелюбнее. Люди, которые следили за «днем Стайлса» из аудитории, где шли съемки, начали громко кричать и аплодировать. Киммел засмеялся и показал зрителям большой палец. 

\- Я знал! Я знал, что вы только этого и ждете. Гарри, мы провели опрос на твоем официальном сайте и выяснили у твоих фанатов, с кем из тех знаменитостей, с которыми тебя замечали вместе, ты смотрелся лучше всего. 

Гарри незаметно подавил вздох. Когда в интервью речь шла о его отношениях, Гарри всегда старался отшучиваться и быстро менять тему разговора. Дело в том, что ни один роман из тех, что ему приписывали, не существовал на самом деле. Но менеджерам не нужен Гарри, который любит читать в одиночестве, готовить себе ужин и залипать на какой-нибудь сериал типа «Сплетницы» перед сном. Им нужен Гарри-ловелас, Гарри-покоритель женских сердец, Гарри-еще-один-публичный-роман-Стайлс. Поэтому, время от времени ему приходилось ходить на встречи с другими знаменитостями. Они тоже имели от этого кое-какую выгоду, поэтому не сильно сопротивлялись. Чаще всего, Гарри проводил с кем-то пару часов, возможно, держась за руки или целуясь(самая ужасная часть), а потом эти фотографии появлялись во всех газетах, а его мама звонила и возмущенно спрашивала о том, почему ей приходится узнавать о жизни сына из СМИ.

\- Так вот, Гарри, по опросам фанатов, на первом месте, - Джимми всмотрелся в свои бумажки, а потом громко и протяжно произнес, - Тейлор Свииифт!

Гарри закатил глаза. Ну конечно же. Тейлор Свифт. Тейлор, которая вешалась на него в парке, а потом вешалась на него на праздничном концерте, а потом, когда они «расстались», поливала его грязью на Грэмми. 

\- Не сошлись расписаниями, - просто ответил Гарри и улыбнулся. 

\- Ладно, мистер Стайлс, тогда что вы не поделили с Кендал Дженнер? – Джимми с любопытством посмотрел на него.

Малышка Кендалл, которая варилась в этом дерьме, которое называется «шоу-бизнес» чуть ли не с двенадцати лет, решила отойти от реалити-шоу своего семейства и стать профессиональной моделью. Для этого ей и понадобился фальшивый роман с Гарри. Она была довольно приятной, как казалось Стайлсу. Но очень молчаливой. Постоянно пялилась в свой айфон, будто ожидала, что Givenchy позовет ее на показ весенней коллекции. 

\- Не сошлись характерами, - так же весело ответил Гарри. 

Джимми рассмеялся и глянул в свои карточки с текстом. 

\- Окей, тогда что насчет красотки Роузи Хантингтон-Уайтли? Говорят, вы здорово провели время после той фотосъемки для Vogue. 

Об этой глупышке даже и вспоминать не хочется.

\- Просто не сошлись, - пожимает плечами Гарри.

\- А тебе, я смотрю, сложно угодить. Тогда последний вариант, который выбрали для тебя фанаты, это, - Джимми Киммел замолчал на минуту, а потом довольно неуверенно произнес имя, - Луи Томлинсон. 

Гарри, казалось, целую вечность просто сидел и молча смотрел на ведущего. Потом он повернулся к ребятам и подозвал Найла, который находился к нему ближе всех. Когда Найл Хоран наклонился к нему достаточно близко, голос Гарри, усиленный микрофоном, произнес на весь зал:

\- Кто, блять, такой этот Луи Томлинсон?

 

***

 

Свою бисексуальность Гарри никогда не скрывал, так что первым условием, которое он поставил своим менеджерам, было открытое признание его ориентации. Менеджмент согласился, правда, повернул это заявление удобной для себя стороной. Бисексуал – не гей, значит Гарри все еще может встречаться с девушками.

Но о каком-то Луи Томлинсоне Гарри слышал впервые. И пока Стайлс переваривал информацию, Лиам вводил его в курс дела.

\- Томлинсон – это тот парень, что играл в недавнем фильме с Майли Сайрус. Главная роль. Помните, мы ходили все вместе, когда были в Чикаго? Найл еще плакал в конце. 

\- В кинотеатре темно, как ты вообще мог увидеть, что я плакал? – возмутился Найл.

\- Когда ты рыдаешь над фильмами, ты часто и тяжело вздыхаешь, - ответил Зейн, и они с Лиамом одновременно попытались спародировать этот звук. Судя по тому, что Найл покраснел, получилось у них отлично. 

Гарри помнил этот фильм. Вернее, он помнил, что они ходили на него, а потом он уснул минуте на третьей, потому что жутко устал из-за смены часовых поясов: еще вчера они были в Лондоне. К сожалению, о невнимательности Гарри помнил не только он. 

\- Хаз вообще спал на этом фильме, - усмехнулся Хоран, и Гарри опустил глаза вниз. Чертов леприкон!

\- Правда, Гарри? Неужели игра твоего парня была настолько утомительной? – поинтересовался Джимми Киммел. 

\- Я серьезно говорю, я не знаком с этим человеком, - попытался убедить ведущего Гарри. – Откуда вы вообще взяли, что мы встречались? 

\- Возможно, тебе стоит спросить у фанатов, - пожал плечами Киммел. 

Гарри встал с кресла и взял один из портативных микрофонов. Потом подошел ближе к зрителям в студии и спросил:

\- Кто-нибудь из вас, ребята, знает что-нибудь об этом? 

Вверх сразу поднялось около десятка рук, но Гарри выбрал девочку лет шестнадцати, сидящую во втором ряду, потому что подумал, что она выглядит достаточно адекватно. Ну, как минимум, она не держит плакат с надписью: «Гарри, я хочу от тебя кудрявых малышей».

\- Расскажи мне, - сказал Гарри и дал ей микрофон.

Девочка немного растерялась, но взяла себя в руки и начала довольно быстро тараторить:

\- Луи иногда публикует видео на Youtube и часто признается тебе в любви, он делает потрясающие каверы на твои песни, а еще он говорил о тебе на премьере фильма. О том, как ты его вдохновляешь. Кроме того, вы жили в одном отеле, когда ты был в Нью-Йорке пару недель назад. А до этого сидели за одним столом на MTV Music Awards. Ваша пара называется Ларри Стайлинсон, и она достаточно популярна, не понимаю, почему у Луи только четвертое место, и я ненавижу Тейлор за то, что она так поступила с тобой, Гарри, ты заслу..., - Гарри наконец-то удалось выдрать у нее микрофон, и он, поблагодарив фанатку, вернулся в свое кресло. 

\- Видите, ничего такого. Места на мероприятиях распределяют организаторы, я здесь не при чем. И мы всего лишь жили в одном отеле. Сейчас я живу в одном отеле с Эминемом, может, придумаем какую-нибудь пару? Что-то типа Гаминем? – Гарри усмехнулся, прокручивая в голове то, что сказала та девочка. До чего фанаты иногда бывают… мнительными.

\- Эминарри, - расхохотался Лиам, похлопывая Зейна по плечу. 

Джимми Киммел молча перекладывал свои карточки, а потом поднял глаза на Гарри и мягко улыбнулся:

\- Факты не лгут, Гарри. И если фанаты выдвинули мистера Томлинсона тебе в пару, значит, для этого есть веские причины. Я не думал, что ты, мистер Стайлс, из тех знаменитостей, что всячески обманывают своих поклонников. 

Ну это уже не в какие рамки не лезет. Гарри обернулся в ту сторону, где за кулисами стояла Элеонор. Она прижала руки ко рту, а вся ее поза так и кричала: «прости меня, я так виновата, прости, прости». 

Гарри всерьез разозлился еще больше оттого, что даже его агент не собиралась ничего делать, хотя знала, что эта тема с Ларри Как-там-его-сон – просто херня какая-то. И тут ему в голову пришла просто абсурдная мысль. 

\- Знаете, что? Давайте я позвоню этому парню, и вы все услышите от него сами, идет? – Гарри достал телефон, а фанаты одобрительно взревели. – У кого есть телефон Луи Томлинсона? 

Зал сразу же затих. 

\- Я знаю, у кого есть, - вдруг сказал Найл и начал искать что-то в телефоне. Через минуту он уже поднес трубу к уху, а потом мило произнес:

\- Демс, детка, привет, это я.

Фанаты снова взревели и начали скандировать: «Деми! Деми!». Киммел захлопал в ладоши и заговорщицким тоном произнес:

\- Кажется, тут намечается еще одна звездная любовная история. 

\- Вот, держи номер, - через минуты три Найл положил перед Гарри бумажку с телефоном. 

\- Но как она… - удивился Гарри. 

\- Деми тусуется с девчонкой, которая тусуется с парнем, который тусовался с Майли, - объяснил Найл(но понятнее уж точно не стало). – А Майли, как ты помнишь, снималась с Луи в том фильме... Хотя, откуда ты помнишь, ты же спал!

Гарри закатил глаза и начал набирать номер. Он нажал на кнопку вызова и поднес телефон к микрофону. Через три гудка в трубке раздалось негромкое и немного нервное:

\- Алло?

Гарри прокашлялся и поднес телефон ближе ко рту:

\- Привет, это Луи Томлинсон?

\- Да, это я. 

\- Это Гарри Стайлс. 

\- Да, я знаю, - после этих слов фанаты зааплодировали, и Гарри жестом попросил их быть потише. 

\- Что ж, Луи, как ты догадался, что это я?

На том конце провода воцарилась тишина, а потом Гарри услышал тихое:

\- Я смотрю твою трансляцию. 

Гарри вытаращился и удивленно уставился прямо в объектив центральной камеры, а потом помахал и улыбнулся:

\- Ну что ж, привет, Луи Томлинсон. 

\- Привет, Гарри Стайлс, - усмехнулся парень из телефонной трубки.

И тут вмешался ведущий. 

\- Мы можем устроить скайп-звонок? 

Один из техников поднял большой палец, и Киммел, увидев это, попросил принести ноутбук. 

\- Я сейчас скину тебе свой ник в скайпе, а ты добавишься и позвонишь, идет?

\- Эм, да, ладно. 

Гарри отключился и быстро начал набирать сообщение. Потом устроил ноутбук на коленях и начал что-то печатать. 

\- Аккуратнее с камерами, мы же не хотим несколько миллионов новых запросов в скайпе сегодня вечером, да, Хаз? – пошутил Зейн, и Гарри улыбнулся, не поднимая взгляда от экрана. 

\- Можно как-то подключить компьютер к тому большому экрану, чтобы мы все могли видеть картинку? – снова обратился Джимми к техникам, и несколько парней вышли к ним и стали соединять ноутбук и большой экран в студии с помощью целого вороха разноцветных проводов. Наконец, они закончили, и ушли обратно. Тут же в студии раздался стандартная мелодия вызова в скайпе. Гарри поставил ноутбук так, чтобы его было его было видно на камере, и нажал на кнопку «Принять вызов». 

\- Я решил дать вам время, ребята, чтобы вы настроили всю технику, - тут же раздался голос, который звучал гораздо веселее, чем по телефону. Кое-кто из фанатов начал радостно визжать. 

\- Очень великодушно с твоей стороны. Привет, Луи, - прокомментировал Киммел. 

\- Привет, Джимми, я поклонник твоего шоу. 

\- Очень приятно слышать это. Мы хотели бы увидеть тебя, Луи. Включи камеру, пожалуйста.

\- Оу. Да, конечно, сейчас. 

Гарри очень удивился, когда увидел изображение с камеры. На него смотрел немного взъерошенный парень в очках с черной оправой. Голубые глаза, легкая небритость и небольшой нос. Ну и конечно же широкая улыбка на губах. Он был одет в майку с коротким рукавом, и Гарри мог видеть нереально огромное количество небольших татуировок, которые были разбросаны по его рукам. Какая-то надпись виднелась на груди, что-то, что он не мог прочитать. Неужели такие парни снимаются в фильмах, где играет Майли Сайрус? Луи Томлинсон был больше похож на фронтмена какой-нибудь инди-группы, чем на актера из подростковых фильмов. И Луи был определенно во вкусе Гарри. 

Теперь он припоминал этого парня: они и правда несколько раз сталкивались на премиях и награждениях(и даже перекидывались парой фраз), и, возможно, Гарри читал о нем статью в одном из недавних журналов, но, до этого момента, он не обращал на него особого внимания. Он осознал, что пялится на Луи, когда Найл подвинул его и тоже сел в кресло:

\- Привет, Луи. Я Найл. Играю на гитаре, пока этот парень пытается тянуть ноты. Мне понравился твой фильм. 

\- Он плаааакал, - протянул Лиам, опираясь на спинку кресла так, что теперь Луи мог видеть их троих.

Томлинсон рассмеялся и помахал. 

\- Привет, ребята. Вы просто невероятные. Я был на вашем концерте, отличное живое выступление. 

Найл улыбнулся и повернулся к Малику:

\- Эй, Зейни, он похвалил нас. 

Зейн закатил глаза и пробурчал:

\- Я все слышу, придурок.

Луи снова рассмеялся, отчего вокруг его глаз образовались лучики морщинок. 

\- Я примерно так вас и представлял. Только думал, что Гарри будет, эм, многословнее. 

Найл потрепал Гарри по тщательно уложенным волосам(Стайлс мог поспорить, что Лу сейчас просто взвыла от ярости) и махнул рукой:

\- Не парься, Гарри просто жалеет, что пропустил твой потрясный фильм. Ну, как пропустил. Он, как бы, и был в кино, и не был, - закончил Найл.

\- Неужели фильм был таким скучным для тебя, Гарри? – притворно удивился Луи.

\- Нет, эм, мы просто только прилетели в Чикаго, и я никогда не высыпаюсь в самолетах, так что я..., - Гарри замолчал, а потом улыбнулся и продолжил, - обещаю посмотреть его, а потом сказать, что я думаю по этому поводу. 

Луи кивнул.

\- Договорились. Буду ждать. 

\- Итак, - влез Джимми киммел, который до этого молча следил за их разговором, - Луи, раскажи нам, что у тебя с Гарри происходит?

Луи помолчал какое-то время, а потом неуверенно произнес:

\- Ничего? 

\- Тогда что ты скажешь насчет Ларри Стайлинсон и прочих фактов, которые собирают о вас фанаты? – голос ведущего был просто переполнен любопытством. 

\- Ну, возможно, я и сказал в нескольких интервью, что Гарри Стайлс служит для меня образцом для вдохновения, вот и все. Я сделал несколько каверов, потому что мне нравится музыка, которую делают эти парни. 

Гарри не переставал удивляться. Луи был довольно молодым и не слишком знаменитым актером. У него только что вышел дебютный фильм, и ему не помешал бы хороший пиар. А отношения с Гарри Стайлсом – это не просто хороший пиар, это отличный пиар! А он так легко отказался от этого. 

К тому же, он сказал: «музыка, которую делают эти парни», что тоже невероятно порадовало Гарри, потому что он всегда переживал, что Лиаму, Зейну и Найлу не достается достаточно внимания, того внимания, что они заслуживают. 

Гарри чувствовал, что ему все больше и больше нравится этот смешливый мальчик. Возможно, они смогли бы подружиться. 

\- Ладно-ладно, я все понял, ребята, никаких Ларри, вы оба друг друга не знаете, и все такое, - Джимми поднял руки вверх в знак капитуляции. – Я придумал кое-что поинтереснее, чем ваш несуществующий роман. Итак, Луи, раз ты участвуешь в нашем «дне Стайлса», то вот тебе задание: вам с Гарри нужно сыграть влюбленную пару. Раз вы не в отношениях, то хотя бы разыграйте нам миниатюру. Спорю, фанатам это понравится, - ведущий развернулся к зрителям, которые поддержали его громкими криками и бурными аплодисментами. 

\- Эм, хорошо, я могу попробовать, - согласился Луи, обдумав эту идею. Качество камеры на его компьютере было не очень хорошим, но Гарри показалось, что Томлинсон покраснел. – Если Гарри не против.

\- Гарри у нас прирожденный актер, особенно когда нужно притвориться больным, чтобы пропустить репетицию, - усмехнулся Зейн, а Гарри показал ему средний палец. 

\- Да, я согласен. Какая у нас ситуация? – спросил Гарри у ведущего. Тот подмигнул ему и улыбнулся.

\- Все очень просто. Представьте, мальчики, что вы даете мне интервью, как пара. Известный исполнитель Гарри Стайлс и многообещающий актер Луи Томлинсон – фурор в мире шоу-бизнеса. Готовы? 

Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на Луи, а тот кивнул и улыбнулся. Гарри мог бы спорить на все деньги, заработанные за последние три концерта, что, будь Луи рядом, он бы обязательно положил руку ему на плечо или сказал бы что-нибудь подбадривающее на ухо. Потому что Гарри казалось, что он знает, как бы повел себя Луи. Что было странно как минимум потому, что они виделись раза два в жизни. Интересно, а у Луи теплые руки? Гарри почему-то казалось, что да.

\- Итак, ребята, рад видеть вас у себя в гостях. Сегодня, дорогие зрители, у нас в студии Луи и Гарри. Один из них пишет песни, от которых приходит в восторг половина мира, а второй собирает оставшуюся половину в кинотеатрах на премьерах своих фильмов. А вместе они – одна из самых красивых пар современности. 

Зал зааплодировал, а Джимми продолжил:

\- Ладно, парни, расскажите мне о том, как вы справляетесь с отношениями на расстоянии. Ведь Гарри сейчас записывает альбом в Лондоне, а ты, Луи, на съемках в Лос-Анжелесе.

\- Это непросто, Джимми. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы Гарри всегда был со мной. Мне так не хватает его вечерами, когда я уставший прихожу со съемок. Хотелось бы, чтобы он встречал меня на пороге, готовил мне ужин, а потом мы бы болтали о всякой ерунде и обнимались. Мы так и делаем, когда нам удается провести немного времени вместе. Знаешь, дом без Гарри – и не дом вовсе, - Луи улыбнулся и мягко посмотрел на Гарри. А вот Гарри почти поверил. Повинуясь той нежности, что сквозила во взгляде Луи, Гарри Стайлс представил, как выбегает навстречу уставшему парню и мягко обнимает его, вдыхая запах улицы и аромат его духов. Гарри вздрогнул, когда Киммел спросил:

\- Что насчет тебя, Гарри?

\- Я… Мне очень тяжело. Но я стараюсь не обращать внимания на расстояние. Убеждать себя, что скоро наши дни станут не такими загруженными, и мы снова сможем быть вместе. А пока мы разговариваем по телефону часами, - Луи кивнул, подтверждая этот факт, а Гарри продолжил, - мы болтаем по скайпу и шлем друг другу емэйлы. Постоянно скидываем какие-то фотографии. Я записал ему диск наших песен. 

\- Гарри поет мне на ночь, если я не могу уснуть, - вставил Луи. – Иногда, когда день особо тяжелый, меня мучает бессонница. До того, как я встретил Гарри, я просто ворочался в кровати всю ночь. Но теперь, стоит мне только услышать этот голос, я мгновенно проваливаюсь в сон. 

\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что я такой скучный? – насупился Гарри, а Луи расхохотался. 

\- Нет, глупый, хочу сказать тебе спасибо за то, что ты есть.

Зрители снова громко закричали, а ведущий улыбнулся. 

\- Это невероятно мило, ребята, а как вы ведете себя, когда вы живете вместе?

\- Ой, да их невозможно отлепить друг от друга, - авторитетно заявил Найл.

\- Да ты что? – брови Киммела взлетели в притворном изумлении. 

\- Ага. Если Луи и Гарри вместе, то до них не докричишься.

\- Это почему же? – спросил Киммел.

\- Скажи им, Зейн, - потребовал Найл.

\- Эмм, они, ну, как бы это сказать, - Зейн затыкается и недоуменно смотрит на Найла. Тот вздыхает и поворачивается к Лиаму:

\- Скажи им, Лиам.

\- Что сказать? – таращится Пейн.

\- Боже, вокруг одни идиоты. Гарри и Луи постоянно целуются. Они, как сиамские близнецы, склеянные ртами. К тому же, постоянно обжимаются и глупо хихикают. А еще, был тот случай со стиральной машиной. Все было так: я захожу вымыть руки, а Гарри прижимает Луи к...

Зейн захохотал так громко, что Джимми посмотрел на него крайне осуждающе. Гарри дал Найлу подзатыльник, и тот с обиженным видом пересел обратно на диван.

Луи тоже рассмеялся, запрокидывая голову назад. А Гарри вдруг подумал о том, каково это, целовать Луи?

\- Ладно, спасибо, Найл, с этим разобрались. Скажите, ребята, испытываете ли вы какую-нибудь ревность, когда, например, читаете что-то в газете о вашей паре?

\- Знаете, в отношениях на расстоянии главное – доверять друг другу. Мы знамениты, поэтому любой выход в свет – это обязательно фотографы и куча девушек и парней, которые хотят автограф или пообщаться. Часто бывает так, что ты выходишь с коллегой на деловой ужин, а, на следующий день, это в газете вместе с романтичным заголовком. Я доверяю Гарри, и, до тех пор, пока он говорит, что любит меня, я закрываю глаза на такого рода вещи. 

Гарри поднял взгляд на Луи, который внимательно смотрел на него.

\- Вот за такие слова я и люблю тебя, Лу. 

По залу прокатились вздохи и крики. Гарри слышал, что кто-то даже плакал. 

\- Вы, ребята, самая милая парочка из всех, кого я знаю. Скажите мне, вы поддерживаете друг друга на важных событиях?

\- О, безусловно. Луи часто ходит на мои концерты и старается быть со мной на всех награждениях. 

\- Гарри тоже приходит на премьеры моих фильмов. И всегда смотрит каждую картину с начала до конца, да, Гарри? – Луи произнес последнюю фразу с таким сарказмом, что Найл расхохотался и крикнул что-то типа: «Я обниму тебя при встрече за это, чувак». Гарри же закатил глаза и пробурчал:

\- Я просто не хотел смотреть, как ты полтора часа клянешься в любви Майли Сайрус.

\- Вся моя любовь только для тебя, малыш, - улыбнулся Луи. 

Зачем он это делает? Зачем заставляет Гарри почувствовать обманутым? Это, конечно, всего лишь игра на публику, но слова Луи кажутся такими реальными, что хочется закрыть глаза и представить, что нету никакой аудитории и никакого ведущего, а есть только Луи и Гарри. Вот Луи подходит к нему, обнимает за талию и шепчет на ушко: «Вся моя любовь только для тебя, малыш». Гарри улыбается и нежно гладит его по спине. Он притягивает Луи ближе и касается губами сначала скулы, потом щеки, потом уголка губ, и, наконец, целует его так сладко, так нежно, так…

\- Что ж, парни, спасибо, это было отличное интервью. Спасибо, Луи, я вижу, у тебя большое будущее. Ты великолепный актер, - Джимми Киммел откинулся в кресле и потер руки. – Гарри, ты тоже был на высоте, не хочешь податься в кинематограф?

Гарри постарался улыбнуться самой веселой улыбкой, он, правда, старался, но вышла только какая-то грустная усмешка, и краем глаза он увидел, как Луи посмотрел на него с легким беспокойством.

\- Нет, Джимми, спасибо, мне хорошо там, где я есть. 

\- Давайте поаплодируем Луи Томлинсону, он настоящее открытие сегодняшнего шоу! - крикнул ведущий, и зал взорвался бурными аплодисментами. Люди повскакивали со своих мест и кричали, топали, хлопали. Толпа в восторге. Если толпа в восторге, подумал Гарри, то и Элеонор будет в восторге.

\- Всем спасибо и хорошего вечера. Пока, парни!

\- Пока Луи! – крикнули хором Найл и Зейн, а Лиам махнул рукой на прощанье.

\- Пока, Луи, - пробормотал Стайлс. 

\- Пока, Гарри, - еще раз улыбнулся Луи и отключился. 

 

***

 

После этого на сцену вышла Шер Ллойд, и все повскакивали, подпевая одному из ее хитов, а Гарри дали небольшую передышку. Как он и ожидал, Элеонор просто прыгала от радости. 

\- Гарри, это было нечто! У нас прирост аудитории в 300 процентов! Слышишь? В три сотни! Отличный результат! Ты просто умница! - она чмокнула его в щеку и побежала дальше, а Гарри прислонился к стене и закрыл глаза. Иногда ему казалось, что шоу-бизнес когда-нибудь сломает его, как пятилетняя малышка ломает одну из своих светловолосых красавиц-Барби.

Все остальное эфирное время он выполнял задания на автопилоте: шутил, улыбался, бегал за Найлом по студии, когда они решили, что перекрасят его волосы в фиолетовый цвет. Мысленно он был вместе с тем мальчиком, что совсем недавно рассказывал, что засыпает от его пения и считает свое жилье домом только тогда, когда Гарри встречает его на пороге. Он думал об этом просто потому, что Луи, человек, которого он видел в первый раз в жизни, случайным образом представил публике именно тот образ отношений, о котором Гарри всегда мечтал. И в этом была все проблема. Потому что, видит Бог, Гарри никогда не встречал человека, который смог бы так точно описать идеальные отношения, которых у Гарри никогда не было, но о которых он всегда втайне грезил.

Когда день наконец закончился, с Гарри смыли весь макияж и любезно разрешили ему ехать домой. Он попрощался с парнями и спустился на подземную парковку. Гарри Стайлс сел в свою машину, откинулся на сиденьи и закрыл глаза, облегченно выдыхая. Еще один невозможный день подошел к концу. 

Внезапно зазвонил телефон, и Гарри поморщился. Не глядя, он принял вызов и приложил трубку к уху:

\- Да?

\- Как думаешь, мне нужно приглашать тебя на свидание, или сразу будем жить вместе? – такой знакомый мягкий бархатный голос посылал мурашки по телу Гарри. Он открыл глаза и улыбнулся. 

\- А чего ты хочешь? 

Голос затих, и Гарри на минуту испугался, что Луи, возможно, просто шутит, но потом Томлинсон продолжил:

\- И того, и другого. 

А Гарри вдруг подумал о том, что, возможно, скоро ему и правда будет кого встречать на пороге. Будет кого обнимать и петь песни перед сном. Кстати насчет этого.

\- Ты не против, если в следующий раз я спою тебе кое-что из Бритни? Может, "Everytime"? Или ты поклонник чего-то поострее, типа "Womanizer"?

Луи расхохотался, и Гарри крепче прижал трубку к уху. 

\- Все, что угодно. В любом случае, вся моя любовь только для тебя, малыш.


End file.
